χαμένο παιδί
by phoenix545
Summary: For so long I grew up with a voice in my head telling me everything would be alright, but things just got worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Okay so basically this is a story about Leslie having a son. It has nothing to do with Evil Within. Well it does, its like Evil Within, but with a twist:D hope you enjoy **

**By the way if anyone is Greek and notices the title is wrong (it was suppose to be 'Lost Child') please tell me :)**

**Warnings: OC, male prgnancy, does not follow the original story line of the Evil Within. If you do not like any of these things please do not read. Enjoy :D **

Growing up I lived with a man who was never real. A man who put me through experiments that were painful and left me crying in a room all alone. But through all of that there was always a voice. A voice that would make me feel like someone was wrapping their arms around me and putting me to sleep Like a lullaby. The voice was my mothers. My beautiful mothers voice, Full of love and caring. Very weak and confusing sound, but in a way it helped me.

This man that raised me, Ruvik, was never real. He's just a voice in my head. He needed a mind to live off of, so that's why I was born for him to have a mind. Though he can't have my mind. He's tried, to possess me but I fight him. I've been through to much to give into that bastard. He took so much away from me. Like my mother.

Leslie Withers, my mother. Since he couldn't have him, he had to kill him. Oh he can argue with me he can say he didn't kill my mom but I know he did. Ruvik and me aren't related at all. It's something I've known for a long time. He didn't tell me who my mother was so I had to find out for myself. I can still remember the day I found out.

It was late at night and I was in my cell on my cot crying. My head hurt and body aced from the experiments. Suddenly, a vanilla folder fell from the desk near the door. Instantly I shot up and looked at the folder on the floor. My curiosity got the best of me as I got out of the bed to see what was inside. Getting on my knees I picked up the folder and looked inside.

Their were photos of someone who looked just like me. We both shared the moonlight skin, white hair, red cherry lips, and facial structure. The only difference was our eye color. This person had light grey eyes like an early storm cloud, while I have dark, dark, dark brown eyes. Then another piece of paper fell out from the bottom of the folder.

It was a record of this person who seemed so familiar. Like I should know who he was.

The record read:

**Name: Leslie Withers**

**Age: 25**

**Gender: Male **

**Results: Positive **

**Leslie is now officially pregnant. His results have came back positive. This baby will hopefully be born normally since he was not brought into this world normally. So far the babies structure is normal we were able to identify the baby's gender.** The gender will be male, but Leslie is not having the same affects as a normal pregnancy. Such as cravings anything. Maybe I'm rushing into things it's only his second month I should try to slow things down. He's been through enough for now. All I know so far is that he's completely in love with the unborn child. He's been felling his stomach ever since I told him he was pregnant. In fact the baby has helped him his sanity rates have been going back to normal. To bad he won't be able ro keep it. ****

****-Doctor Jimenez ****

I was like 7 when I found this so my first words after reading it were "mommy?" for some reason I just knew that 'Leslie Withers' was my mom. I scrabled through the folder looking for anything else and the smile on my face soon faded when I read another record in later years.

**Name: Leslie Withers **

**Age: 26 **

**Gender: Male **

**Results: Dead **

**Causes: Unknown **

Tears ran down my cheeks as I set the folder down gently as I began to cry quietly.

I hoped then when I was older one day I would be able to escape this hell and go looking for my mom. Silly, silly me. Thinking I could actually be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**30 views? 30 views?! I didn't think I could get 1! Thank you all so much for reading! **

I sat in the back of the class room in my Language Arts Class like I normally do. Starting off with school I know, but don't think my life at "home" is any better. But I have to put up with it. I need to put on a strong face because I can't become weak. My body slouched in the chair as the sub read names out loud to see who's here.

"Calvin?" "Here!" Hate.

"Alice?" "Here!" bitch.

"Katie!" "Here!" total bitch.

"Jim?" "Here!" Hate.

"Lucas?" "Here!" Hate.

"Madison?" "Absent." someone else called.

"James?" "Here!" Annoying.

"Kevin." "Here!" totally hate.

As you can probably tell I hate everyone in school, it's only my seconded year of middle school and i already hate it. At first Ruvik didn't let me attend school, then suddenly he wanted he wanted me to go. It's very unclear to me how he was able to get me into school in the first place. "Ven-vendic-" the sub struggled with a name that I already knew was mine.

I raised my hand "Vennie, is fine." I grumbled. I hate being called that but people can't say my name though its pretty hard. My name is Venedictos which in Latin it means something. The sub wrote down the attendance on a piece of paper before asking who would like to take it to the office. About half of the hands in the went up.

I just rolled my eyes and continued my homework I had for Greek last night I was suppose to do yesterday. I can't remember why I didn't do it last night. I usually do my homework every time I'm given it. Don't get me wrong. I'm not that kid who sucks up to the teacher. I just do it because I have nothing better to do. When the sub couldn't decide he took it himself.

"I'll be right back. James your in charge." he said before walking out the door and closing it. Right when he left the room Kevin, Calvin, Jim and some other guys turned over to look at me.

"Bro what's up with you're name"?" Kevin asked which only made me sigh "I don't know."

"Why is it so hard? Why would your parents even name you that?" that one made anger boil in me. My mom named me that. Why are they judging me by my name anyway? Who cares? But instead of yelling at them I kept calm. "Why are you so pale? And why is your hair white?" Calvin asked another stupid question.

"I don't know."

"What's with the scar on your face?" I touched the scar on my right cheek in shock like I have never seen it before or didn't know it was there. The scar was tiny but large in length. It went from the bottom of my eye down to my jaw. Ruvik had given it to me, so encase I would ever mange to escape from him he would be able to find me again. I guess he didn't know I would turn out so different either.I stick out from all the other kids. Just by the way I look.

And I've tried to get rid of the scar for years but it never goes away no matter what product I use. I bet Ruvik did something to make sure it never goes away. Sometimes when I cry tears will get inside and make it sting. "Leave him alone guys." James said looking over at us. As soon as he said that they all turned around in their seats.

God I hate James. He thinks he can solve any problem, but all he really does is get in your business. I rolled my eyes and finished my homework then put it away. Greek was my favorite class because you didn't have to talk to anyone besides a computer. Doesn't mean you don't get homework though.

The sub came back and we started off with a warm up as usual. Soon, the bell rang and everyone got up out of their seats and ran to the door. I walked to the library in hopes this horrible day would get better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Finally school was over and was able to do the thing I've been longing to do all day. Be alone. When my back pack was packed I headed out the door since I walked home. I'm suppose to go straight home but I go to the graveyard, so I can visit my mom. This means he dies somewhere around her. If only I found the place. If only I found out how.

I oped the gate to the graveyard and sat down in front of my moms grave when I found it. "Hey mom," I said barely over a whisper "it's been a few days, sorry." Ruvik has been on may back a lot lately. Just making things worse. "I'm just having a hard time getting use to the fact that I'm different from everyone else." tears I held back.

"I stand out from everyone, nobody likes me, it's just seems like everything is slipping away from me. I feel so lost." I put my head down to face the grass. "What am I suppose to do?" in my head right now is total confusion and nobody can help me in, well, not in this world at least. "What would you do?" what would my mom do? I never met him before. The only way I could find more about him is records, or asking Ruvik. I've trired to ask him but all he does is ignore me and tells me I should get over it. No, I will never get over it. One day I will understand everything. Until then I remain lost in this world.

After of what felt like hours the sun slowly went down and I didn't realize it until later because this world already seems dark to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

It was wired when I returned home yesterday. Because when I came home Ruvik didn't just appear in my room or get into my mind and say something like "Hey Vennei"which is just bazaar. Although when I opened the door there was a gentle breeze telling me he knew I was home, but that was it. Maybe I have done something to upset him. Probably me going to my moms grave. I've never told him where I have been when the sun was set. So that's probably it.

Ruvik hated talking about my mom. He would ignore me or change the subject every time I would try to ask about him about my mom. Which only makes it more clear that he killed my mother.

"Vennei!" the sub in my Language Arts class said. I blinked a few times before my eye sight adjusted "I've called you're name 3 times already! Please try to pay attention!" I nodded in response and went back to writing notes. What has been with me today? I've blacked out in all of my classes so far, even Greek! Is it because of Ruvik?

No, I shouldn't care if he's mad at me or not.

When the last bell rang I got up and went to my locker to get my things to go to the graveyard again. If that's what making him angry then I'm just making it worse. Not that I should care or anything.

"Hey mom." I whispered sitting on the grassy earth. I sat down not really talking because I just didn't feel like talking. Not even to my mother. I wasn't even upset or mad just confused.

"Yeah man! That was funny!" I didn't even need to look up to know who it was. It was James and the other kids walking past the graveyard. Strange, they haven't gone this way in a while.

"Hey guys!" James said "I'll meet up with you later!" next thing I know he's sitting next to me.

"Go away." I muttered but loud enough for him to hear.

"Why?" Oh God.

"Because I want to be alone."

"Why are you like this?" that's when I grabbed my backpack and walked out if the graveyard.

"Vennei!" why can't he just leave me alone?!  
>"Stop following me!"<p>

"No!" he grabbed my arm making me turn around "tell me, why is it when someone tries to be nice to you, you act like they aren't."

"No one should ever be nice to me." I spat about to walk away, but he took my arm again.

"Why not?" I turned my head slowly.

"You know what James, I don't like you, I don't like anyone. Stop acting like you can solve any problem because you can't now just leave me alone."

"What have people ever done to you?!" when I was about to say something I stopped. Why did people ever do to me? I mean Ruvik did horrible things to me, but he is far from human, so why? Why do I hate people?

I glanced back at James with no longer a face of anger, but sadness then took of running.


End file.
